Blog użytkownika:MatrixirtaM/Rozdział 1 - Marzenia
Ta dam! Szczerze nie spodziewałem się, że napiszę rozdział pierwszy. Myślałem, że skończy się to na prologu xD W każdym razie rozdział pierwszy przedstawiam Wam!!! Zapraszam xD Las zawsze był jej drugim domem. Tu było jedyne miejsce, w którym potrafiła pozbierać własne myśli. Szum liści ją uspokajał, a odgłosy zwierząt przynosiły jej miłe wspomnienia. Już od kilku lat kochała zagłębiać się w to miejsce. Miała zaledwie roczek, kiedy jej matka po raz pierwszy przedstawiła córce, jak przyjemnie jest żyć w zgodzie z naturą. Wbiegła na szczyt niewielkiego wzniesienia i dała się ponieść marzeniom. Od niepamiętnych lat zawsze starała się brać przykład ze swojej odważnej matki, która potrafiła poradzić sobie w każdej sytuacji, będąc zbawicielką całego Panem. Katniss Everdeen – zapamiętana jako igrająca z ogniem” – dzięki której Panem zyskało swą dawną moc i świetność. Wyciągnęła łuk z kołczana i uniosła go ku górze na znak glorii i triumfu. Wiatr powiewał jej ciemne i lśniące włosy. Czułą się tak lekko na duchu, że mogła wzbić się w powietrze i lecieć niczym ptak. Już chciała odkrzyknąć coś w stylu: „Jestem córką Kosogłosa”, lecz jej dalej ciągnące się sny na jawie przerwał donośny głos chłopaka z dołu: - Willow! – odkrzyknął szesnastolatek – Martwią się o ciebie w domu! - Connor? – uskoczyła ze strachu – Co ty tu… Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem? - No proszę cię – uśmiechnął się głupkowato – Przecież wiem, dokąd zawsze chodzi córka Kosogłosa, by poczuć się choć odrobinę jak bohater… - To nie jest śmieszne! – oburknęła z oburzeniem, lecz po chwili również zaczęła się śmiać Zeszła ze stromego wzgórza i usiadła na ziemi. Po chwili chłopak również kucnął obok niej. - Rye się o ciebie nie pokoi – odparł po krótkotrwałej ciszy – Bardzo przeżywa, to co się wydarzyło… - Connor, proszę, nie zaczynaj tego tematu – odburknęła - Okey… - westchnął smuto i rozejrzał się na około Jego wzrok zatrzymał się przy łuku Willow – Upolowałaś coś dzisiaj? - Już ci powtarzałam to setki razy – westchnęła – Ja nie lubię polować. To wiąże się z zabijaniem. - Ale twoja matka… - Ale moja matka dowiedziała się tego za późno, że nie należy odbierać życia niewinnym istotom i nie chciała, bym w przyszłości powtarzała jej błędy! A z resztą… już jej z nami nie ma… Connor położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu Willow, jednak ona się odsunęła, po czym wstała na nogi. - Pani Benson prosiła mnie, bym przyprowadził ciebie do domu. Podobno ktoś na ciebie czeka. - Wiesz może kto? – zapytała oschle - Nie… ale mówiła, że pilne. - Według niej wszystko jest pilne – przewróciła oczami – Szczerze mam już jej dosyć. - Willow, minął dopiero tydzień, odkąd się do was wprowadziła Skoro sam Kapitol zlecił jej opiekę nad tobą i Rye’m to musi być raczej… odpowiednia. - No niby jest dobre – odrzekła, opierając się o wielką sosnę – Całkiem dobrze jej idzie, jeśli chodzi o obowiązki domowe. Sama się do nich rwie i nawet jak jej proponuję własną pomoc, to mówi, że woli sama. Jednak nie mam do niej zaufania… Widziałeś jej ostatnią perukę? - Niestety tak! Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że w przyszłości zaczną nosić koszyk owoców na głowie! – odkrzyknął i razem wybuchnęli śmiechem Willow ceniła w nim poczucie humoru. Choć czasem był nieco męczący i gadatliwy, wiedziała, że może na nim polegać. - Przejdziesz przez to – zaspokoił ją – Pozostanie z wami przez dwa lata, do ukończenia twojej pełnoletności. Uwierz, szybko czas zleci. - Miejmy nadzieję – rozciągnęła się i rozruszała nogi – Chodźmy lepiej, bo jeszcze zacznie jęczeć i już nigdy nie zaznam spokoju. Connor wstał na nogi i szybko odprowadził Willow do wioski zwycięzców. Kiedy już stanęli pod domem Melarków, dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i stanęła w przejściu. - Może chciałbyś tu wejść? – zapytała towarzysza - Nie mogę… i tak nie powinienem tu przebywać. Gdyby Kapitol się dowiedział, że wkroczyłem na wioskę zwycięzców… - Dziękuję uśmiechnęła się szczerze - Co? Za co? – poczuł się zakłopotany - Po prostu, dziękuję, że jesteś - Och – zarumienił się – Nie ma sprawy… Pa Willow przymknęła drzwi i oparła się o ścianę. W środku zastała stojącego na schodach Rye’a ze zdołowaną miną. - Ray? Co się stało? - podbiegła do brata i otuliła go - Znowu pan Lorens! – zawołał głos Pani Benson dobiegający z kuchni – Przyszedł go ciebie! - A po co? Gdzie on jest? – zapytała lekko przerażona - Chciał z tobą porozmawiać! Jest na końcu korytarza w gabinecie twojego ojca! Willow podbiegła do drzwi i chwyciła za klamkę, licząc, że tym razem nie dojdzie do żadnej kłótni z Panem Lorensem, z którym widziała się już wiele razy w ciągu ubiegłych tygodni. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wkroczyła do gabinetu swojego ojca. KONIEC Bardzo proszę Was o komentarze, bo wtedy będę pisał następne rozdziały z większą chęcią. Drugi rozdział pojawi się (raczej) na pewno, ale co do 3 już byłby problem :/ Nie ważne xD Proszę o komy, a rozdziały będą na pewno xD Kolejne rozdziały (z wyjątkiem 2) będą pojawiać się tu: http://biale-roze-willow-mellark.blogspot.com/ Pozdrawiam ~ Max Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach